


Nuisance at HQ

by PandaFalls



Category: Gangster Barnaby, Psycho Violet
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFalls/pseuds/PandaFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby gets a call from an unfamiliar number right when he's trying to settle down after a long day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuisance at HQ

It had been a long day at the Violet Kings headquarters for none other than the Violet King himself. Barnaby was armed with a glass of bourbon and his TV remote, ready to flop down into his purple couch and sink away into the cushions until he was practically one with the furniture. His tired progression towards the TV was interrupted, however, by a call to his cellphone from an unfamiliar number. Barnaby let out a sighing groan, tucking his remote under one arm so that he could grasp the cellphone well enough to hit the talk button. "Whadaya want."  
  
"Behoos!"  
  
Barnaby's lips pursed at the nickname. He was a pretty easygoing guy, but that evening he was just not in the mood for anything more eventful than a dramatic episode of Real Housewives. "Come on, V, we've talked about this. It's Barnaby Hughes. Or Boss. How come yew never call me Boss?"  
  
"Boss isn't very cute, silly! You need a cute nickname because you're cute too!"  
  
"Damn right I am. Where are you? There's a lot of wind messing with the audio quality."  
  
"Oh, right. That's why I called you. I'm on the Violet Kings building."  
  
"Yer in the building?? Why hasn't anyone told me this!" Barnaby glanced to the security camera, his mind going to his tech wiz who was supposed to keep him updated on these sort of things.  
  
"No, not IN the building! ON the building! Put on your listening ears, for goodness sake! I'm on the outside, climbing up."  
  
"Shit." If Barnaby's other hand didn't have the important task of holding his bourbon, he would have done a tired facepalm. Violet was certainly a wild card. Ever since he'd caught the gun for hire, he hadn't ever been able to quite control the boy. Once they got on good enough standing for Barnaby to let the boy go, Violet had continued to pop back into the Brit's life at his own leisure. "And yew didn't use the front door because...?"  
  
"I hate the security guards. They're rude."  
  
"They don't even talk!"  
  
"Exactly! And they staaaaare... It's rude to stare!"  
  
"For fuck's sake, V!"  
  
Suddenly the TV screen sprung to life. "Mabel," Barnaby, said with an eye roll as he put the phone's receiver on his chest. "Better late than never."  
  
"Boss, there's a-"  
  
"Guy climbing the building, yeah, yeah, I got that already."  
  
Mabel gave an annoyed huff through her nose, but kept her grumpy disposition reigned in for now. "Should I have the guys shoot it? I've got some guards at the ready."  
  
"Beeeeehoooooos!" The whine was so loud that Barnaby heard it even while the phone was pressed to his chest. He lifted it back to his ear.  
  
"WHAT."  
  
"I told you I hate your guards! Why are you letting them stick their heads out the windows and watch meeeee!"  
  
"Violet-"  
  
"This one's ugly, Behoos! I hate his nose. It's too big!"  
  
"Goddammit-"  
  
"He's got a gun too! Barnaby, if you don't make him leave me alone, I'm gonna shoot his stupid ugly nose off his stupid ugly face! Just his nose! Tell him to go away!"  
  
Barnaby lowered the phone again. "What floor is he at, Mabel!"  
  
"He's just passing the fifth floor."  
  
And so Barnaby was off, putting his cellphone on speakerphone so that he could text a team of his men to get into position. "Violet just get off the damn building and let the guards help you inside. Yer gonna ruin the glass windows and I can't have that. This building's my baby, see?"  
  
"I thought your gun was your baby. And your old grandpa car."  
  
"My gun is my baby, and -- what did yew fuckin' say about my car? That goddamn ride is luxury on four wheels! Have some fuckin' class."  
  
"Says the guy who likes walking around in his underwear and locking boys in his basement!"  
  
"Yew make that sound way fucking different than it actually was, yew little shit!"  
  
The closer Barnaby got to the sixth floor, the more agitated Violet started to sound. "Barnaby, that stupid guard is y-yelling at me!" Violet snapped at the voice that Barnaby could hear in the background. "I don't speak Stupid-ese, you stupid ugly poop nose!" Barnaby was starting to get frustrated. His guards weren't supposed to act like that. Must be a rookie. Great, someone new that he can throw down the stairs.   
  
"Just CALM DOWN, Violet, and get inside."  
  
"Now he's pointing his gun! Call him off! Barnaby I swear to pancakes I will shoot his stupid nose!"  
  
"Violet, calm down!"  
  
"I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna shoot his ugly potato poop nose- *SHRIIIEEEK*"  
  
Barnaby burst into the sixth floor just as his men were pulling the boy in from outside. Violet was kicking, screaming, crying angry tears, and having what could only be described as a tantrum. The blood on someone's arm indicated that he was already biting. Well, this could have gone way better...  
  
"Violet! VIOLET I SWEAR TO CHRIST, SHUT YER GODDAMN-" Barnaby reached out, grabbing up Violet to get ready to stuff him in a headlock, but the tantrum immediately ceased and Violet latched onto the Brit with his arms and legs, sullenly pressing his tearful face into Barnaby's bare shoulder like a child who was just given a lollipop to shut them up. The guards all seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief.  
  
Barnaby gave a huff, relieved to have that damn nuisance off the side of his building. He turned towards the elevator, ready to walk away, but the boy's voice piped up. "They took my gun."  
  
Barnaby sighed and turned back. "Cough it up and stick in his sack, will ya?" he grumbled impatiently, clearly ready to just go back to his penthouse. He wanted to play couch potato and fall asleep to housewives screaming at each other, for goodness sake.   
  
"And my suction cup thingies are still on the window."  
  
"Later."  
  
A guard stepped forward and lifted the top of the leather backpack just enough to push the gun down inside. Violet was wearing a skintight purple cat suit for his building climbing, so he'd made sure to bring a change of clothes in his bag. His long hair was braided, but the wind had worked some flyaways free.  
  
"Should we ready a basement cell, Boss?"  
  
Barnaby waved away the suggestion as he turned around once more and walked towards the elevator with Violet latched onto him. "Back to work, lads."  
  
Violet gave a cheerful noise as they stepped into the elevator, not even bothering to wipe away the tear streaks on his cheeks as he put a hand in Barnaby's hair and kissed at his neck. Barnaby tilted his head to the side for easier access, expression still tired and slightly indifferent as the doors closed. "I missed you~ ♡" Violet cooed adoringly as he took Barnaby's face in his hands before initiating a deep kiss. "Did you miss me too?"  
  
"I plead the fucking fifth," Barnaby mumbled against Violet's mouth as he wrapped his arms under the boy to support his weight. He turned, resting Violet's back against the elevator wall and returning the kiss. That crazy kid. Barnaby wasn't sure what he would have done if Violet had slipped and fallen. That crazy motherfucking kid.


End file.
